The One in the Shadows
by Xi Theta
Summary: Kailyn is ordinary, until an event changes her life forever. Waiting for a man in a brown suit who she is destined to aid. GAH...Bad Summary! LOTTL from another view.
1. Visitation

Disclaimer: If I owned it, would I write fan fiction? No. Precisely.

* * *

**Visitation**

Kailyn was the quiet one. The one that nobody noticed. The one that was largely ignored unless she threw her weight around. Perhaps it was the stigma of being adopted or maybe something that just warned people away.

It wasn't her attitude. She was easy to talk to and could keep secrets with the constancy of the universe. She wasn't bullied and she wasn't a troublemaker. She went to a good school, studied hard and she loved reading.

It was an ordinary Friday afternoon in September when her life started to change.

The service bus that she was taking between school and home was uncharacteristically deserted. Other than the driver, there were two old ladies on the lower level and Kailyn was alone on the upper level. She hadn't really noticed, as she'd been absorbed in yet another book. As they approached her stop, Clapham Junction, she put it away and stood to leave. As she did so, she heard a small noise, like the excess noise you get from headphones on full blast – tinny and electrical.

She turned back to see where the sound was coming from, maybe, she thought, someone had left an mp3 behind. But there was no mp3, nor any headphones to be playing it. Instead, a small ball of golden light, no bigger than her fist was floating in the aisle. It looked like dust in sunlight, but the sky outside was decidedly overcast. Intrigued, she reached out to wave her hand through it.

As she touched it, the sound magnified, there was a flash of light and Kailyn was floating in an ether of the gold. Disorientated, she started to flail and kick, but was held back by tendrils of the same light that seemed to wrap around her wrists and ankles.

"Greetings, my child" a singing, silvery voice spoke quietly in her ear. "I apologise for the restraints, but you came very close to disrupting the timelines, and that would never do."

Kailyn turned her head to see the person who had spoken, but there was only the light around her. Gathering her calm, she spoke.

"Who are you? Where am I and Why?" the three questions tumbled out.

"Everything and nothing, everywhere and nowhere, and I am not permitted to completely say, respectively." The voice was calm, smooth, and oddly reassuring, and Kailyn felt herself subconsciously relax.

"What can you say?"

"Very little, but I can show you."

A mirror seemed to coalesce from the light in front of her and after a second of her own reflection, Kailyn was looking at a domed room that appeared to be made from coral. A dark haired man was sitting on the floor with his back towards her, holding something up to the light. As the image zoomed in, she could see the object more clearly: a locket engraved with a rose. The man turned it over, read the inscription and burst into tears.

"Why does it always happen to me?" he choked, pocketing the locket and wandering out.

"This has not yet come to pass" said the voice "but it will in time, and Time has chosen you as the one who can save him from himself and thus repay the debt he is owed for saving us. That is the first thing I can say. The other is that your mother hid something with me, for when you were older, and that time is now."

The light where the mirror had been was coalescing again. This time, into a small silver pocket watch engraved with circles. "Take it and open it. Then I can take you home."

Trusting in the voice, Kailyn took the watch and held it for a second. Surely she was crazy, this didn't happen. Maybe that fish at lunch had been off and she was delirious.

Nevertheless, she pressed the button at the top of the watch.

"Yes!" the voice cried as the choir sang out again and Kailyn's world began the swim out of focus. "We shall meet again before your 20th birthday, my lady, and so too with your destiny…"

And she was back on the bus again.

Exactly where she had been before, arm outstretched, approaching her stop. The sound and the light had gone. Blinking, she took a deep breath and stopped. Could her heart beat that fast? She held her hand on her heart; normal. Feeling a twinge, she shifted her hand over; surely not another! She checked both simultaneously. Two hearts.

And on the seat beside her was the pocket watch.

* * *


	2. Waiting

Other than that remarkable event, Kailyn's life continued to be normal for some time

Disclaimer: No. Not Mine. Yet…

**Waiting**

Other than that remarkable event, Kailyn's life continued to be normal for some time. Some qualities had changed quite noticeably to her. She could run with increased speed and stamina which she passed off as a new fitness regime and joining the athletics club. Her schoolwork took less time and became more accurate, detailed and developed. As a result, she gained straight As in her GCSE exams and earned enough money in her summer job to overhaul her style. Her long, light brown hair was cropped to chin-length and dyed ebony with platinum blonde streaks, which her adopted father thought made her look like a zebra.

Over the next two years she took History, Physics, Politics and Art for AS, dropping Art for A2 and passed with A s across the board. She was a Prefect and narrowly missed out on Head Girl, but that didn't bother her. Life was good, more or less, and no one is perfect. Her dreams were haunted by the man crying in the coral-room, the invisible choir, and the drums. And after the incident with the ghosts and the flying pepper pots with lasers the sobbing became more and more frantic until she would wake in the pitch darkness and lie still listening to her hearts until she fell asleep again. She would spend long hours on the computer, chatting, watching videos, perfecting coursework and reading Fan Fiction to the small hours of the morning. But she soldiered on, nonetheless.

oOo

Kailyn, now 19 and still sporting the 'zebra bob', was just starting her gap year. With a view to majoring in Politics she applied for a place on the campaign team of Mr. Harold Saxon. She was offered a post as a part-time junior assistant and she was very efficient at it. She thought she recognised something in Mr. Saxon, akin to herself in some way. She had learned to slow her hearts right down soon after the original event, but she didn't know whether he had noticed her in the same way. She was quickly promoted to Saxon's full-time personal assistant as the election loomed and became almost able to sense his need for tea, coffee and reports. He no longer even had to ask.

oOo

As her 20th birthday drew closer, the event that the disembodied voice had spoken of occurred.

About two weeks before her birthday, right after the election, she accompanied Mr. Saxon and his wife aboard the Valiant to meet the Toclafane, in her official capacity as PA.

As the President of the USA addressed the world, the dark-haired man from her dreams sidled into the main room, followed by a tall man in a vintage greatcoat and a dark-skinned woman. Surprised, she bit her lip and willed herself to become unnoticed. Interestingly, no one else in the room had noticed them, even though they blocked their view of the speech.

_Perception filter _her mind told her, though how she knew that name she didn't comprehend. _I can only see them because I was looking for him._

Then her thought was interrupted. The President had just been disintegrated. Her employer had surely gone mad. Avoiding the action taking place in the boardroom she manoeuvred behind part of the stairwell. To her horror, Greatcoat man was killed and survived it, the man, who Saxon referred to as Doctor, was aged a full hundred years. The lady, Martha, actually teleported away! Silently she watched as Mr. Saxon declared himself Lord and Master of Earth, and only after he had left the room for some time did she venture out.

Greatcoat had been taken away by the guards and the Doctor lay prone on the floor. Quietly she approached him, face on not to startle him, and helped him into a chair.

She received a nod of thanks and a weak smile, which was good enough for her. She whispered an apology and left swiftly to check on the Jones family. She hadn't fully understood why they'd been on board in the first place, and she thought that another friendly face would be welcome.

This seemed to help a little, but after a few minutes she was paged to go and arrange clothing and sleeping arrangements for the Saxons, the Jones' and herself.

And thus, the year of terror began.


	3. Bonding

Disclaimer: Still. Not. Mine.

* * *

**Meeting**

Kailyn woke suddenly. And fell out of her bunk. It was only a foot off the ground but it hurt, not least because the floor was bare, cold metal. She groaned when she saw the time: 4am. The choir in her head had been particularly insistent during the few hours that she had slept and to make the whole situation worse, she could still hear them, quietly. She sat wrapped in her blanket a few moments before deciding that she wouldn't go back to sleep. There was a strange niggling in her head, like she'd forgotten something important. She dressed quickly and brushed her hair back to a civilised level before deciding to explore the Valiant: well she _was_ going to be stuck here for a while.

The ship was silent, most of the night watch were dropping off at their posts but due to her ability to go unnoticed she had no trouble in following the direction of the quiet humming. It was loudest outside a storage area on the second deck. The source appeared to be a blue Police Box inside it, though exactly why there was a police box on the sky-ship was a mystery to her. Curiosity peaked, she walked up to the doors, opening at her touch, and stepped inside.

As in every case, her first thought was that it was bigger on the inside. The second was realising that it was the coral room from her dreams and the third; that it looked sick. Ill. Unhealthy.

_Hello, dear. _The voice she hadn't heard in five years whispered hoarsely to her.

"You are it. And you're his." She whispered back, connecting the dots.

_I like to think he's mine actually but near enough. The Master – that's Mr. Saxon by the way – stole me. _

"Right…so is there anything I can do?"

_Go and talk to the Doctor. You won't get anywhere now until he knows you're an ally…_

Following the advice given, she left the glowing red room and continued up to the scene of last week's murder and planetary coup d'etat.

She found the Doctor in the makeshift tent that the Jones had set up for him. He was sitting in a half-lotus position with his eyes shut. Sitting down, she carefully took his hand and held it to the veins in her temple, neck and wrist. The voice had told her that it would get his attention.

Suddenly his eyes snapped open and she found herself falling into the dark pools that seemed to betray his appearance. The eyes of a younger body.

"Two?"

Kailyn nodded.

"Since I was fifteen. There was light, singing and a watch a...and a voice and it just started beating." She blurted out, quite loudly.

"Shh…What's your name?"

"Kailyn" she said, calming down.

"May I see?"

"What? How?"

"The memory and via telepathy."

"Oh…Go ahead"

He brought his hands up to her temples.

"Think about it…every detail."

The mind-link could have taken all day. The Doctor wanted to know every way that the change had affected her. But the ship's crew was starting to awaken and if the Master caught them, heads would roll - hers. Literally.

After he broke the connection, the Doctor mumbled something unintelligible about a network and archangels, but he did ask if she could visit again. She had promised she would when her pager bleeped. One champagne breakfast for the Master and consort.

Sighing, she excused herself and went to carry out her orders.

Once she was gone, the Doctor leant back against the wall through the thin material of his 'tent'. He couldn't believe it, a female Timelord hidden within the Master's staff. A Timelord, full stop! He smiled at the ignorance of his enemy. Timelords could recognise others on sight, so how could he have missed it. The Master surely would have taken up with her if his intent was as he stated, a new Timelord empire, wouldn't he want a pure-blooded Gallifreyan protégé? At least, he thought, she wouldn't have to suffer his attention and, he shuddered, any advances he might make.

oOo

Each day followed thus. Always the morning person and semi-insomniac, Kailyn would wake in the small hours of the morning and sit with the Doctor until the watch changed, usually around 7am. Sometimes she would carry messages between him, the greatcoat man, Jack, and the blue box, which he called a TARDIS. This seemed to cheer all parties immensely and Kailyn got the feeling that they were almost like family. Some mornings the Doctor was quite verbose, teaching her snippets of Timelord knowledge and recounting fantastic feats of bravery and intelligence on the part of people he'd encountered through time. Other times he sat silent, intent on Kailyn, as she elaborated on her life– though rather mundane in comparison she thought. There were a few mornings that they didn't communicate at all, lost in thought and exhaustion.

The Master ran both of them ragged. Kailyn would only creep off to bed when she was sure he was asleep, often only two hours before she would meet with the Doctor. The Doctor himself was often forced into degrading displays of obeisance, prostrating himself on the floor to avoid the threatened glow of the laser screwdriver, and was regularly updated on the massacre and slavery below, which probably hurt him far more.

The days were long and generally similar, days off faded into distant memory and, to make the Master's point, one complainer was made, rather melodramatically, to walk the plank. Any opposition seemingly faded away, and the months crawled by.

* * *

A/N: I'm back at school now so updates may become few and far between, due to coursework, homework and clubs etc.

At this point, reviews will prompt me to spend my free periods typing, since the next one and a half chapters are planned and ready to be bulked out.

I expect this story to finish off within the next few chapters (2-4), but idea-seeds for a crossover with TW are planted and germinating…

One last random note: EXTERMINEZ-VOUS! EXTERMINEZ-VOUS ENCORE! Ah, zut alors! Le docteur gagne, il﻿ rit: "Ha ha ha, j'ai gagne parce-que je suis Docteur Qui!" Bill Bailey


	4. Resolving

It was almost a year since the Master took power

Disclaimer: Still not mine. Pity…

It was almost a year since the Master took power. Kailyn, in conjunction with the Doctor, Jack and the Jones', arranged the ill fated attempt to wrest that power from him, but the consequence of their failure was entirely shouldered by the Doctor. She turned away while he writhed on the floor. She could hear his silent screams in her head, as she channelling them away so the Master wouldn't know by how much he had triumphed.

She was the one ordered to cage him, like a curiosity to be viewed and gloated over. She apologised several times when she brought the cage, but the Doctor just stepped inside and sat down quietly, pensive.

She looked at him every so often throughout the day, just to check that he was okay, but she started to feel that she wasn't helping much. The next morning she sat in the TARDIS instead of visiting the Doctor, and she told her about the failure and how she felt like it was her fault. The TARDIS told her gently to stop moaning and wait just a little longer.

This 'longer' turned out to only be a few hours. At the thoughts and cries from the planet below, the Doctor was renewed. The paradox was reversed by the efforts of Jack's gun and the TARDIS' consciousness. The world was restored and the Master was no more. Dead at the hand of Lucy Saxon.

Together, the Doctor, Jack, Martha and Kailyn removed the paradox machine from the TARDIS console and dismantled it, storing individual parts away 'just in case' they could be of use in another way.

After delivering the Jones' back to London, Kailyn volunteered herself as cook for a celebratory meal. The Doctor was quiet as the others shared stories of home and family, but eventually he was persuaded to join in after Jack asked him to recount their first encounter.

Kailyn was offered one of the TARDIS' spare rooms that night, where she slept for a straight thirty-six hours - heaven after years of sleepless nights and bad dreams. The TARDIS made sure that she was uninterrupted and was resolved to let nothing disturb her.

After failing to rouse her in the morning, the others went their separate ways. Both Jack and Martha wrote notes for Kailyn, thanking her for her message carrying and for keeping the Doctor sane during 'that year'. They said their goodbyes in Cardiff and London, and the Doctor was left alone. But not for long.

His encounter with his fifth self and Christmas aboard the Titanic went totally unknown to the occupant of bedroom sixteen. He almost forgot that she existed.

Until, at last, she wandered into the control room, a small body in pyjamas with a mass of black and blonde frizz, desperate for some food.

Sorry it took so long!

This was for JustABlackRose, because you reviewed. Thanks.

The next chapter might be the last, but a sequel is on its way.


	5. Flying

Still not mine!! Final Chapter! Sequel on the way!

* * *

"Kailyn! I was starting to think that the TARDIS had abducted you!" The Doctor was already bouncing around the console room, jetting off to some unknown location in time.

"I don't suppose you could tell me where to find some food?" Kailyn asked, sleepily. "I'm starving."

The Doctor pulled his fingers through his hair.

"Of course, you haven't eaten in 36 hours! Come on, follow me, I'll get some breakfast." He led her down the corridor towards the kitchen "My treat. What do you fancy? Bacon? Egg? Toast? Panflakes?"

"Huh?!"

"Erm… they look like cornflakes but taste like pancakes. Don't worry; they won't be invented for another two years. My mistake. Any ideas?"

"Err…scrambled egg, toast and bacon?"

"Brilliant!"

"And coffee?"

"Consider it done!"

Once they reached the cavernous and frankly amazing room that served as kitchen and living room, the Doctor set to work at the grill, hob, toaster and coffee machine while Kailyn slumped into a squashy armchair. She was all but asleep again when he called over that her breakfast was ready. Pulling up a seat at the great, wooden table she tucked in. _Not quite as good as Mum's _she thought, as she turned to the Doctor.

"Thanks! This is really good."

"My pleasure!"

The Doctor sat down adjacent to her. He looked at her for a minute, while she was occupied with eating. He knew she was a Timelord (Timelady, he corrected himself) but he'd never thought about where her roots were. Her features seemed half remembered from someone he'd known before the War, but who?

"Doctor… Doctor? TARDIS galley calling 'The Doctor', is anyone in?" Kailyn's voice broke into his reverie. He shook his head to clear it.

"Um, yes?"

"Where shall I put my plate?"

"Oh. There on the side, I'll deal with them in a minute."

The Doctor suddenly realised where he knew her face.

"Kailyn, look haughtily at me, like I was covered in something nasty!"

"Why?!"

"Please?"

She looked at him. Haughtily.

"HAH! I should have known!" He grinned at her. "Okay, you can stop now. I haven't seen that face in years!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You're the spitting image of your mother! No offence but she was haughty to EVERYONE, even Lord President Borusa. Your mother was…"

"You knew my mother?"

"Everyone knew your mother! She was Lady President for long enough!"

"Yes, but who was she?!"

"Only Lady Flavia, Chancellor and Former Lady President of the Gallifreyan High Council! You're the reason Romana took over as President during the Time War! There was a huge scandal because she used the chameleon arch on a baby. Y...you. She disappeared for two days during the inquest. She must have dropped you on Earth and thrown the watch into the heart of her TARDIS to keep it safe until you could open it. Oh, This Is BRILLIANT!"

After a few minutes, the Doctor calmed down enough to visit the Record Room – A small, dark cupboard behind a bookcase in the Library. Turning on the small ambient light, the TARDIS found him some official publications featuring Kailyn's biological mother. After choosing the best ones, he quickly bound them into a small album for Kailyn to look at in due course.

But first he needed the answer to a very important question.

"Would you like to travel with me?"

~oOo~

It was settled.

The TARDIS moved Kailyn's room up to the 'Frequently Used Areas' level and the Doctor set a course for Clapham. Kailyn would need some clothes and home comforts at very least, and it had best be sooner rather than later to meet her adopted mum.

Kailyn's mum turned out to be a genuinely nice person. She was a bit concerned when she opened the door and found her 'daughter' with a tall dark stranger, but after a few well phrased questions she seemed satisfied to let her daughter go. She and the Doctor talked while Kailyn packed her clothes into one of the TARDIS' special bags. _Thank you Mary Poppins_, the Doctor had said when he found it for her. After adding her childhood soft toy, a small cloth rabbit called Bunny, and her LCD photo frame, she looked once around her room, grabbed her laptop bag and headed downstairs.

After a short farewell, they headed back to the TARDIS. The Doctor initiated Universal Roaming on Kailyn's phone before presenting her with the TARDIS key.

And they were off. New skies, new planets and some more familiar ones too.

"What do you reckon to the planet Barcelona?"

* * *

That's it for now. Please review.

Warning: sequel **Will** be in Torchwood section and rated either T or M for adult themes. **BUT** not 10Kailyn! Stay tuned!!


End file.
